1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel that accommodates a lens and is attached to a camera body.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,970 discloses a lens barrel that accommodates a lens and is attached to a camera body, the lens barrel having a rear frame (rear cover) that covers a rear portion of a zoom ring from its outer peripheral side.
In operating the zoom ring or replacing the lens barrel to be attached to the camera body, the camera user grasps the outer periphery of the lens barrel, and applies a radial inward force to the lens barrel. The radial inward force applied on the rear frame may deform the rear frame.